Crimes et tentations
by mokoshna
Summary: Des points de vue, une histoire qui commence et tout qui s'enchaîne. Prélude à "Les valeurs de Matches Malone".
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Crimes et tentations

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Fandom : **_Batman_

**Crédits : **_Batman_ est la création de Bob Kane et la propriété de DC Comics (sans parler des dizaines d'auteurs qui ont participé au mythe).

**Avertissements :** UA, **Spoilers** pour « Les valeurs de Matches Malone ».

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Voici la première partie de « Vices et vertus », ma grosse fic _Batman_. J'ai tout écrit en une journée. La narration peut vous paraître décousue, maladroite, imparfaite : c'est normal. Chaque chapitre est agencé selon un point de vue différent, lequel n'est pas toujours retranscrit avec clarté car telle n'est pas mon intention. Non, cette fic sert de prologue à la fic « Les valeurs de Matches Malone ». ni plus ni moins.

* * *

**Prologue :**

J'ai peur.

Le clown est là, papa, j'ai peur, il est fou. J'ai froid, j'ai faim, mais si je me plains, il me tapera encore. M'entends-tu, papa ? Il m'a donné cette radio pour que je t'appelle une fois par heure, mais ça ne suffit pas, j'ai peur. Aide-moi !

Il y a une demi-heure, tu m'as dis de ne pas avoir peur, que tu me sauveras, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai peur. Le clown n'est plus seul, papa, il y en a un tas d'autres avec lui. Des fous aussi. Mais ça, tu ne peux pas le savoir parce que je n'ai pas pu t'appeler encore. J'ai essayé de voir comment marche cet appareil pour voir si je ne peux pas l'utiliser avant, mais rien à faire, je n'y arrive pas. Dire que mes professeurs disent que je suis la plus intelligente de la classe !

Est-ce que je les reverrai un jour ? J'ai déjà lu des histoires au sujet de membres de la famille de policiers qui se faisaient assassiner par les hommes que ce policier avait arrêté. Tu l'as déjà arrêté, le Joker, non ? Toi et ce Batman qui fait un peu peur aussi, mais pas autant que ceux qu'il combat. Pourquoi il fait ça, dis papa ? Il n'est pas obligé. Ces gens, ils sont fous, ils sont dangereux. C'est à cause d'eux que le papa de Tommy est mort, tu sais celui qui était procureur et qui a mis Bane en prison pour vingt ans ? Ils ont retrouvé son corps dans son jardin, tu savais ? Bien sûr que tu sais, tu es le commissaire général, tu sais tout ce qui se passe de mal à Gotham.

Papa, quelquefois je voudrais que tu sois juste un comptable comme le père de Mandy, comme ça tu rentrerais tous les soirs à la même heure et maman ne tremblerait plus autant à chaque fois qu'elle voit une voiture de police passer devant chez nous. Elle a peur qu'elle s'arrête et que les policiers qui en descendent viennent nous annoncer ta mort, tu sais. Quand tu rentres, elle est tellement rassurée qu'elle pleure quelquefois, mais ça tu ne peux pas le voir car elle te le cache. Moi je vois tout ça mais je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, parce que c'est ton métier et que tu aimes ce que tu fais. Tu protèges des gens, tu sauves la vie d'innocents. Tu sais que je suis fier de toi et maman aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Même si je vais peut-être mourir aujourd'hui. Même si je ne peux plus te parler en vrai, alors je te parle dans ma tête parce que c'est plus facile. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, le Joker, tu sais. C'est plus facile d'écouter les voix dans sa tête. Je n'entends pas de voix mais je me dis que je me sentirais peut-être moins seule s'il y en avait.

Papa, je ne vais pas baisser les bras. Il fait noir, je ne vois rien, mais en creusant un peu, juste un peu, j'ai réussi à faire un trou. Les murs ne sont pas épais et ils sentent le moisi, je dois être dans une vieille maison. Tu sais quoi, papa ? Même si tu ne viens pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je t'aime. Ta Barbara trouvera bien le moyen de sortir toute seule. J'ai déjà douze ans. Je peux le faire. Même si j'ai peur. Un jour, je serai comme toi. J'arrêterai les criminels et je protègerai les innocents. Qui sait, je pourrais peut-être lutter aux côtés de Batman, comme toi ? Maman ne l'aime pas, elle dit qu'il est une mauvaise influence, mais moi je vois bien que toi tu l'apprécies.

Ils sont nombreux, à côté. Je ne les vois pas très bien, mais ils parlent fort. Tous des hommes sauf une. Le Joker est au milieu, il n'a pas l'air content mais je n'entend pas bien ce qu'il dit. Si j'essaie de gratter encore un peu, ils ne me remarqueront peut-être pas... Ils font tellement de bruit ! Voilà, juste un peu, ne soyons pas trop téméraire...

— Pas question, dit le Joker. Je ne veux pas savoir ! Où est l'improvisation, l'amusement ?

— T'es qu'un con, dit un homme qui ressemble à un dinosaure. Tu te rends compte qu'il nous donne l'identité et la vie de Batman sur un plateau ? Tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est s'associer, c'est pas dur ! Tu l'as déjà fait, non ?

— Laisse, dit la femme, rousse et très belle. Son cerveau est trop primaire pour comprendre toutes les implications.

Le Joker ricane, mais il n'a pas l'air amusé. Je regarde les autres : un épouvantail, un petit homme habillé comme un pingouin, un gros tas de boue. Le seul à être normal me rappelle quelqu'un, mais il est tourné aux trois-quart, je ne le vois pas très bien.

Je reconnais une partie de ces gens. Ce sont tous des criminels que tu as aidé à arrêter avec Batman, papa. Des fous furieux, que tu m'as dit. Si un jour je les voyais, je devais fuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible, parce qu'ils ne reculent devant rien et qu'on ne sait jamais à quoi ils pensent. Oh papa, si tu voyais ta petite fille maintenant ! Je suis perdue à côté de ces criminels dont tu voulais me protéger.

— C'est de la triche ! s'écrie le Joker. Je me fiche de savoir qui est ce Hush, je ne veux pas qu'il se mette entre Batsy et moi !

— On dirait que tu parles d'une épouse un peu rebelle, grogne le Pingouin. T'es vraiment pas net, mon gars.

L'homme au costume se retourne lentement pour leur parler ; je commence à voir son visage. Ça me surprend tellement que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je pousse un petit cri qui ne passe pas inaperçu. Tous se tournent de mon côté, mais ils ne voient que le mur.

— Oh, c'est la petite elfe, dit le Joker.

Poison Ivy lui jette un sale regard.

— Qui ?

— La fille du commish. J'avais oublié que je l'avais gardée au frais.

— Elle a entendu, vous croyez ? chuchote Clayface.

— Sûrement, dit le Joker en baillant. Les murs sont comme du papier ici.

Je hurle : Clayface vient de défoncer le mur avec son bras qu'il a transformé en massue. J'essaie de me terrer le plus loin possible, mais je n'ai pas d'endroit où aller. Aide-moi, papa. Aide-moi.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle tient dans la main ? demande l'Épouvantail.

Le Joker hausse les épaules.

— Oh, juste un jouet pour contacter son père une fois par heure. Je me suis dit que ce serait drôle.

— Espèce de dingue ! crie le Pingouin. Elle va lui révéler tout notre plan !

L'Épouvantail ricane.

— Pas si je peux l'en empêcher.

Et pose sa main sur moi.

_**À suivre...**_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Crimes et tentations

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Fandom : **_Batman_

**Crédits : **_Batman_ est la création de Bob Kane et la propriété de DC Comics (sans parler des dizaines d'auteurs qui ont participé au mythe).

**Avertissements :** UA, **Spoilers** pour « Les valeurs de Matches Malone ».

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Envie**

Cette sale petite s'est enfin tue. Quelle idée de l'avoir emmenée là, hein ! Je suis d'avis de me débarrasser d'elle, mais le Joker veut pas, cette tapette. Dit que c'est pas ce qu'il avait en tête en l'emmenant, qu'elle est toute cassée maintenant. Il voulait jouer avec, le tordu, j'vois que ça. Il est parti avec, nous laissant tous les six dans sa planque.

Il y a cette salope d'Ivy, l'Épouvantail, le Pingouin qui fait son précieux comme toujours, Croc et ce tas de bagout de Double Face. Tous des tordus qu'on est, hein. Croc est le seul avec qui je m'entends à peu près, et encore, c'est que relatif. Il se fout bien de ressembler à un tas d'écailles ; en fait, je dirais qu'il en est plutôt fier. Moi pas. Marre d'être un tas de glaise. D'accord, c'est bien pratique : je peux être qui je veux, avoir toutes les armes que je veux tant que je peux les créer de mes mains, mais ça s'arrête là. Pas de sexe pour Clayface, c'est trop sale. Pas de vie non plus, qui voudrait en donner une à un tas de boue.

— Faisons ça sans lui, propose l'Ivy.

Cette salope est sapée comme pour faire le trottoir. J'aurais été encore un homme de chair, je l'aurais déjà sautée depuis longtemps. Ah, et faut aussi prendre en compte le fait qu'elle est salement dangereuse dans son genre, cette garce. Elle serait capable de m'inoculer un poison violent par la chatte ou je sais pas quoi. Une vraie plante carnivore.

— Je suis assez d'accord, dit le Pingouin. Qui a besoin du Joker ? Nous sommes bien assez pour agir sans lui !

— C'est dommage, dit l'Épouvantail. Ce serait hautement symbolique, de l'avoir dans notre équipe. C'est, après tout, l'ennemi juré de Batman.

— Comme nous tous ! fait la voix rocailleuse de Double Face. Il n'a pas la précellence !

Moi, j'm'en fous, je veux juste la part du magot et la promesse de Hush de me redonner mon corps d'avant. C'est un chirurgien de génie, il peut bien le faire, non ? Ivy croise et décroise les jambes, et comme les autres, je peux pas m'empêcher de suivre le mouvement. Salope.

— Nous sommes donc d'accord ? dit-elle en faisant jouer sa langue sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Tous ensemble, nous nous engageons à aider Hush dans son plan pour nous débarrasser de Batman. Ce sera le début d'une nouvelle ère !

— Et une fois que c'est fait, s'écrie le Pingouin, basta ! Gotham est à nous.

— J'aime pas trop ce type, dit Croc. Il pue. Le Joker avait peut-être raison... Je me fie pas aux gars qui montrent pas leur face. On a rien à cacher !

Quelques têtes se tournent vers l'Épouvantail. Il est le seul de l'assemblée à porter un masque.

— Eh, Clayface non plus n'a pas son vrai visage !

— Techniquement si, dit le Pingouin. Ce n'est pas comme s'il faisait exprès d'être un blob.

— Comment tu m'as appelé, gueule d'oiseau ? je grogne.

Le Pingouin pointe vers moi son parapluie piégé. C'est qu'il mordrait, le poulet ! Double Face s'interpose dès qu'il voit que je forme une massue avec ma main droite.

— Ça suffit ! Ce n'est pas contre nous que nous devons nous battre, mais contre Batman, notre ennemi commun !

Il a raison, le bougre, mais je peux pas laisser passer ça.

— Vous pourrez toujours vous entretuer quand le boulot sera fait, baille Ivy.

On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux, le Pingouin et moi, mais on finit par déposer les armes. Elle a raison elle aussi, et c'est rageant mais tant qu'on a pas le cadavre de Batman devant les yeux, c'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux pas faire les cons. C'est ce qui s'était passé lors de la dernière collabo entre le Pingouin et l'Homme-Mystère, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit : ils se sont pas entendus au dernier moment et cette satanée chauve-souris en a profité pour les coffrer tous les deux. On sera pas comme ça, cette fois.

— Les hommes, soupire Ivy.

Profite bien de ta liberté, ma poulette. Dès qu'on a plus la chauve-souris dans les pattes, je te mets dans mon lit, j'évince tout le monde et je m'empare de toute la fortune de Gotham, de quoi me couler des jours tranquilles. Je suis peut-être un connard dans mon genre mais je ne demande que le meilleur. Une garce un peu gouine sur les bords, ça me va très bien avec un corps pareil. Le Pingouin, j'en ferai de la dinde rôtie. À la trappe le Joker, l'Épouvantail et toute cette troupe de rascasses. Ils verront, tous. Clayface est dans la place et compte bien le rester.

Double Face fait tournoyer sa pièce fétiche et sourit quand il voit le résultat. Quel barge, celui-là. Pas capable de prendre une décision sans demander à son machin d'abord. Comme pour Croc et moi, Hush lui a proposé de lui rendre figure humaine, mais je sais pas s'il a accepté. Son cas est quand même vachement plus simple : il a que la face à changer, pas sa structure génétique entière. Hush m'a montré ce qu'il pouvait faire avec un bout de moi, sinon j'aurais pas accepté comme ça hein, pas fou. Un miracle, que c'était. Le bout de glaise est devenu une mèche de cheveux, exactement comme s'il l'avait arrachée de ma tête. Un génie, ce gars. Il fait la paire avec l'Homme-Mystère. Ils ont trouvé l'identité du Batman ensemble, ouais, c'est dingue.

— Nous sommes donc d'accord, dit Double Face. Tant que Batman sera en vie, nous ne ferons rien pour nuire aux membres de cette confrérie. Nous aiderons Hush et nous nous entraiderons.

Tout le monde accepte tour à tour. Ouais, c'est le début d'une nouvelle ère, comme dit l'Ivy. L'ère du crime. Notre ère, à nous les tarés de Gotham.

Tu peux trembler, ville de merde. On va t'arracher ta chauve-souris vite fait bien fait et la jeter au feu. Ça t'apprendra à nous avoir dégueulassés comme ça. Tu pourras toujours chialer, t'es déjà bien pourrie de l'intérieur, alors qu'est-ce que quelques microbes tels que nous en plus ?

Ah, ça m'a donné faim, tout ça. Croc aussi, je le vois qui zyeute le Pingouin, le plus dodu de nous. Comme un gros poulet prêt à être dévoré. Faudrait pas les laisser tout seuls trop longtemps et surtout pas quand Croc a la dalle, parce qu'accord ou pas, je donne pas cher du Pingouin. Ce serait épique, comme combat : le poulet contre le crocodile. Déjà qu'on est tous plus ou moins échappés d'Arkham...

— On ferait mieux d'y aller, dit Ivy. Le Joker ne reviendra pas, je pense.

Ouais, c'est ça, bouge ton cul, ma mignonne. Un de ces quatre, tu vas t'asseoir sur une chaise en glaise que tu vas pas comprendre.

Salope, va.

_**À suivre...**_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** Crimes et tentations

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Fandom : **_Batman_

**Crédits : **_Batman_ est la création de Bob Kane et la propriété de DC Comics (sans parler des dizaines d'auteurs qui ont participé au mythe).

**Avertissements :** UA, **Spoilers** pour « Les valeurs de Matches Malone ». Yuri.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Luxure**

Je sens leurs yeux sur moi, ces porcs. C'était à prévoir : avant d'être des métas, ce sont avant tout des hommes. Des concentrés d'hormones agressives. Inutiles. Grotesques. Le pire étant sans doute ce clown ridicule et ses plans absurdes. Que croit-il faire en refusant notre proposition ? Comme s'il avait l'exclusivité sur Batman ! Ne sommes-nous pas tous ses ennemis ?

Mais après tout, je ne devrais pas trop attendre d'un homme qui porte une fleur innocente sur sa poitrine comme un trophée de chasse. Mon sang bout rien qu'en le voyant, cet assassin : ce pauvre chrysanthème, arraché de l'étreinte de Mère Nature par cette pourriture organique, cet animal...

— Hé, où est-ce que tu vas, ma jolie ?

Cet oiseau putride de Pingouin m'interpelle comme si j'étais une catin à son service. Répugnant. Je mets un point d'honneur à lui servir mon regard le plus méprisant, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, mon cher.

— Par là, c'est pas la sortie.

Je les ignore. Croc ricane : il a sans doute senti le parfum subtil du maquillage, un ensemble de composants chimiques et d'odeurs corporelles propres... Un paradis olfactif pour moi, mais qu'est-ce que ce reptile grossier peut y comprendre ? Je le vois poser la main sur le Pingouin pour l'arrêter, lequel se dégage avec une expression de dégoût. Croc s'en fiche bien, je pense : il doit avoir l'habitude, avec une apparence telle que la sienne.

— Laisse, elle va butiner dans son coin.

— Quoi ?

— Eh, on est dans le repaire du Joker, hein. Chacun son truc.

— Fascinant, dit l'Épouvantail. Je me demande si c'est à cause des altérations chimiques...

Croc ricane.

— Ouais, si c'était le cas, tu penses pas qu'on serait affectés pareil, tête de foin ?

Je m'éloigne jusqu'à ne plus les entendre. À quoi me sert de connaître leur avis ? Je suis seule à juger de mes actes, moi et Mère Nature. Elle plus que les autres comprend mon besoin, cet élan qui m'amène en ce lieu, en cet instant.

Les couloirs sont vides de toute plante. Nus. Je me sens mal à l'aise. Droite, gauche, son odeur me guide mais le métal m'oppresse. Des murs nus, des fenêtres cassées donnant sur des rues désertes et sales. Tout ici ressemble au Joker : l'aspect désolé, chaotique, les ruines et la solitude. Comme son cœur doit être aride. Dire qu'elle vit ici, entourée par toute cette misère ! C'est un état qu'elle a choisi, mais qui a dit qu'elle avait toute sa tête ? Je presse le pas.

Une porte s'interpose, des peintures enfantines sur le bois mort, de quoi me révulser d'horreur. Je la pousse et me retrouve dans une chambre remplie de jouets cassés, de nourriture éparpillée, face à deux hyènes grimaçantes qui m'accueillent avec des rictus pas forcément amicaux. Je les passe sans un regard. Qu'ai-je à craindre de ces tas de chair recouvertes de poils ? Elles sont à l'image de leur maître, débraillées et imprévisibles. Quant à moi, je suis bien différente.

— Red ! s'écrie Harley en me voyant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire, ma Harley à l'esprit autre. Elle se jette sur moi, ravie, et se met à me serrer si fort dans ses bras que je sens tout l'air de mes poumons me déserter.

— Je suis si contente ! Tu voulais me faire une surprise, c'est ça ?

Je la serre à mon tour, ma fleur bizarre à la peau de clown. Ses couettes blondes tressaillent avec elle, son sourire, exempt de tout rouge pour une fois, illumine cette pièce lugubre. Un miroir piqué dans un coin, une table branlante, un lit en ruines : voilà tout le luxe que peut lui offrir ce clown de pacotille. Je contiens ma colère de mon mieux. Harley ne supporte pas que je parle en mal de son « Puddin' ».

— Tu restes combien de temps ? Oh, Puddin' sera ravi de te voir lui aussi !

C'est faux, et nous le savons toutes les deux même si Harley a pour spécialité de se voiler la face. Le Joker ne m'aime pas. Je me demande bien pourquoi !

— Je l'ai déjà vu, dis-je, peu concernée par l'avis de ce rustre.

— Ah ? Vous avez parlé de moi ?

— Non. Je ne suis pas venue seule. Nous avions une proposition qu'il a refusée. Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous, toi ?

— Pour quoi ? me demande-t-elle innocemment.

Je lui explique tout : comment cet homme, Hush, est venu nous voir avec l'Homme-Mystère en prétendant qu'il connaissait l'identité du Batman, comment il nous a réunis autour de lui. Je ne l'avais pas cru tout d'abord (et je persiste à penser qu'il ne s'agit que d'un coup de bluff de sa part), mais la perspective de nous débarrasser de ce gêneur de Batman l'avait emporté sur tout le reste, mes doutes quant au savoir de ces deux gaillards, ma répulsion initiale par rapport à mes associés, mon dégoût bien naturel en sachant que nous allions voir le Joker pour l'embaucher. Fort heureusement, il n'a pas accepté, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas essayer de rallier son alter-ego féminin à notre cause. Nous les femmes sommes si peu nombreuses dans le milieu du crime, il est normal que je me tourne vers elle, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je sais pas, fait ma Harley, comment ils ont fait pour savoir, hein ? Ils ont tiré au sort ?

— L'Homme-Mystère prétend qu'il a deviné avec son cerveau surdéveloppé, fais-je, dubitative. Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est que du chiqué.

— C'est vrai qu'il connaît des gros mots, dit Harley. Des mots compliqués, avec pleins de consonnes. Puddin' dit qu'il a la science obtuse.

— Infuse, je corrige, amusée.

— Ben c'est la même chose, non ? Il fait le fier. Obtus, infus, c'est tout pareil, il est pas net.

Quelquefois, je me demande si Harley est aussi folle qu'on le prétend. Certes, comme le Joker, elle fait des choses qui peuvent paraître incompréhensibles et absurdes au premier abord, mais en creusant bien, il y a comme une certaine logique dans ses actes, un sens caché derrière ces paroles loufoques. Ou peut-être suis-je influencée par ce que je sais d'elle et mon propre esprit dérangé selon ces bons docteurs d'Arkham ? _Castigat ridendo mores_, comme dit le poète. La comédie châtie les mœurs en riant. Ce couple maudit est un bon exemple, en quelque sorte.

Je me sens seule. Harley me regarde bizarrement, ne dit rien. Puis, doucement, elle me serre contre elle, siffle un air de rien, comme si c'était normal, comme si nous n'étions pas toutes les deux perdues dans le repaire du Joker.

Une douce chaleur m'envahit : le signe que ma nature de femme reprend le dessus. Être de chair je suis malgré tout, sang et bile inclus. Les mains de Harley traînent sur ma peau, supplice de tous les instants, caresses si longtemps désirées. Je me coule contre elle, heureuse.

— Dis, Red, si on allait se balader ? Puddin' est occupé avec la petite Red, il va pas revenir tout de suite. Si on allait faire du shopping, entre filles ?

— Ça me paraît une bonne idée, dis-je, émue.

Je la jette à terre.

_**À suivre...**_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** Crimes et tentations

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Fandom : **_Batman_

**Crédits : **_Batman_ est la création de Bob Kane et la propriété de DC Comics (sans parler des dizaines d'auteurs qui ont participé au mythe).

**Avertissements :** UA, **Spoilers** pour « Les valeurs de Matches Malone ».

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Avarice**

Le plan, il est simple, mes aïeux : entraîner Batman dans un piège de notre façon, le cerner et le buter en y mettant tous du nôtre. J'aurais pu le faire seul, par toutes les oies du Capitole, mais la perspective de bosser avec mes « collègues » m'amuse assez. Et ça fait d'une pierre deux coups : une fois la chauve-souris hors course, j'en profite pour éliminer mes rivaux et je m'empare de Gotham. Cette ville mérite quelqu'un comme moi à sa tête, un homme capable de faire face aux pires spécimens de tarés de cette terre. Je suis le Pingouin ! La classe incarnée. Si quelqu'un mérite d'être le maître de Gotham, que dis-je, du monde, c'est bien moi.

Les autres me dégoûtent, mais enfin, il faut bien faire avec. La figure de boue et l'être d'écailles surtout : ils n'ont rien d'humain, même pas l'âme. Des rustres sans éducation, des être difformes qui blessent ma vue et ma sensibilité d'esthète. Une fois notre problème commun réglé, ce seront les premiers à tomber. Je pense que Double Face suivra, sauf s'il décide de corriger cette partie affreuse de son visage. C'est possible, a dit Hush. Qui vivra verra.

La belle plante, je me la garde. J'ai bien observé les autres ; je sais bien que Clayface la convoite aussi, mais je saurai bien vaincre ses assauts lubriques. Pourquoi cette belle voudrait-elle d'un blob quand elle a un spécimen tel que moi ? Croc peut poser problème aussi, mais j'en fais mon affaire, il n'aura pas l'occasion de poser ses pattes griffues sur elle.

Ah, belle parmi les belles, que tu as un déhanché de rêve ! Tu seras parfaite en tant que reine à mes côtés, ô amazone végétale au baiser fatal. Nous sèmerons la terreur ensemble, nous nous emparerons des richesses de ce monde et nous nous y vautrerons tels des amants éternels. Zeus et Héra, voilà qui nous serons : les nouveaux seigneurs de ce monde, père et mère d'un âge de gloire. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, ma belle.

Ô Gotham, ville maudite et scandaleuse, attends-moi. Ton Pingouin est là ; il te débarrassera de cette gangrène qu'est le Batman. Et avec lui, de ces microbes indésirables qui te blessent le flanc, ces laides créatures qui offusquent ta nature.

Hush nous attend, il nous faut y aller. Exit le Joker et ses farces d'un autre âge ; nous n'avons pas besoin de lui. En une semaine, il a bien eu le temps d'y réfléchir, le rustre. La belle Ivy n'est pas avec nous, mais elle saura bien nous rejoindre en temps voulu, elle connaît son rôle de toute manière.

La nuit nous entoure, suffocante. J'ai une relation assez particulière avec l'obscurité : autant elle est une alliée précieuse quand il s'agit de me cacher du regard de mes ennemis, autant elle dessert si bien Batman que je ne peux m'empêcher de pester contre elle quelquefois. Les docteurs d'Arkham disent qu'il s'agit d'un beau cas de névrose de ma part ; je leur en donnerais, de la névrose ! Personne ne parle au Pingouin ne cette façon, personne.

Ah, les belles pierres que voilà. Nous sommes arrivés à destination : une bijouterie dans le centre commercial le plus fréquenté de la ville. Il fait nuit, il n'y a donc pas âme qui vive à part nous ; pourtant, les diamants, perles et autres gemmes luisent à la lumière de nos lampes, et mon regard suit leurs reflets avec toute la révérence qui leur est due. Mes beautés, mes trésors. Croc me regard d'une drôle de manière.

— Eh, ils sont pas là encore.

— Qui a dit ça ?

Hush surgit de l'ombre, accompagné par l'Homme-Mystère. C'est tout lui, une entrée théâtrale comme ça. Double Face s'approche, jette sa pièce. Face, comme toujours.

— On y va ?

— Où est Poison Ivy ?

— Elle s'occupe, dit Croc. Elle sait où aller et quand, alors ça va. Au pire, on fait sans elle.

— Pas question, dit Hush. Toute l'opération repose sur le travail d'équipe.

Sa voix est toute râpeuse, une horreur à écouter. Elle manque de distinction. L'Homme-Mystère clopine vers moi. Il vient à peine de se remettre d'une maladie grave, qu'on m'a dit. Il m'a l'air plutôt en forme pour un mourant. Je recule imperceptiblement : je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Il a le cerveau qui marche à des niveaux différents, m'a-t-on dit. Humain de corps, mais pas d'esprit.

— Notre... « allié » se chargera d'attirer Batman ici, dit-il sans une once de sentiment dans la voix ou les yeux. Pingouin, tu te charges de la première partie avec Double Face. Vous et vos hommes de main...

— Je sais bien ! je le coupe, exaspéré. Nous devons feindre de transporter de la drogue que nous avons dissimulé dans ce centre commercial. Je connais ma part du plan !

— Parfait. Croc ?

Il fait claquer et ses dents et sa queue, le crocodile. On sent qu'il a envie de sang. J'espère juste qu'il ne voudra pas assouvir une partie de ses instincts avant l'arrivée de Batman. Je détesterais finir entre ses mâchoires.

— Je reste dans mon coin, je m'assure que Batman n'a aucun allié pour l'aider, et si j'en trouve, je m'en débarrasse avec Clayface. Ivy bloque l'accès de l'endroit avec ses plantes, comme ça il est pris au piège. Et quand il est acculé comme un rat...

— On l'écrase ! s'écrie Double Face.

— Un plan parfait, dis-je, satisfait. Vous êtes sûr que cet allié est sûr ?

— Certain, dit Hush. C'est un faible et un lâche. Il est parfait pour l'emploi.

— Mais comment être certain qu'il ne fera pas tout capoter ? grogne Croc. Batman a le don pour attirer la sympathie.

L'Épouvantail ricane.

— C'est là qu'est mon rôle, dit-il de sa voix nasillarde. Je l'ai en mon pouvoir. Il ne peut pas nous désobéir.

Cette poupée de chiffon s'était tue jusque-là, au point que je l'avais oubliée. Parlez-moi d'un type sinistre ! C'était un ancien psychiatre d'Arkham, celui-là. Je me souviens même d'être passé une fois dans son cabinet, il m'a interrogé pendant une bonne heure avant de me renvoyer dans ma cellule. Et le voilà parmi nous, habillé comme un monstre des champs ! La vie est parfois drôle.

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de philosopher. Batman va bientôt arriver ; nous devons nous mettre en place.

Advienne que pourra, mais à la fin, tout sera à moi.

_**À suivre...**_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre :** Crimes et tentations

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Fandom : **_Batman_

**Crédits : **_Batman_ est la création de Bob Kane et la propriété de DC Comics (sans parler des dizaines d'auteurs qui ont participé au mythe).

**Avertissements :** UA, **Spoilers** pour « Les valeurs de Matches Malone ».

**Notes :** Oui je sais la narration est encore plus bizarre que le reste, c'est fait exprès. J'alterne la première et la troisième personne, sans coupure nette au milieu. Désolée si ce n'est pas clair.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Colère**

Elle sera bientôt là, la chauve-souris, elle jaillira de la nuit comme elle sait si bien le faire. À côté de Double Face, le Pingouin tremble. Il ne veut pas l'avouer, mais il a peur et il a raison : Batman s'est toujours montré imbattable jusque-là, ombre silencieuse dans la nuit, qui frappe et s'enfuit sans laisser de traces. Peut-être Harvey est-il un peu poétique, ce soir, car la présence de tous ces fous échappés d'Arkham a le don de le rendre nerveux.

Je sais de quoi je parle. Ce taré de Pingouin, ce lâche, cette merde d'oiseau, pense qu'il en sortira intact. Comme si ! Rien que de le voir se dandiner sur ses courtes pattes, j'ai envie de le jeter par la fenêtre. Je demande à ma pièce : le frapper ou le laisser tranquille ? Elle me donne la dernière réponse. Tant pis. Il sera toujours temps quand j'aurais enfin piétiné le corps sans vie de Batman.

Les hommes sont nerveux. Comment leur en vouloir ? Harvey l'est un peu lui-même : ce plan, cette soirée, est l'aboutissement de la carrière de Double Face. Si Batman disparaît cette nuit, il n'y aura plus personne pour s'opposer à lui. La police, les autres criminels ? Un détail. Le destin est de son côté. Dame Chance le couve. Dans son plus beau costume, ce soir, il est parfaitement à l'aise : Batman mort, tout Gotham lui appartiendra.

Les hommes grommellent malgré tout, ils ont peur. Au bout d'une heure, je commence à m'énerver : quand est-ce qu'il arrive, ce rat volant ? Mes doigts me démangent. Il faut que je presse la détente. La drogue que nous transportons vaut des millions, mais ma soif de vengeance est plus grande. Tic-tac, fait la pendule au mur. Quelle idée de confier une partie de l'opération à un sous-fifre de rien ! Je suis sûr qu'il fera tout rater ! Il n'a pas intérêt. Double Face n'aime pas qu'on se moque de lui.

Le temps passe encore, mais toujours pas de Batman. Nous avons presque fini de charger la marchandise. Un camion en plein centre commercial, ça doit se voir, non ? Pourquoi n'est-il toujours pas là ? Il se moque de moi, lui aussi !

Il y a un bruit de pas, un cri de ralliement. Double Face se tourne, bon côté, et accueille le nouveau venu avec des mots neutres. Il n'est pas seul : un autre le suit, silencieux. Ils sont deux, à le fixer sans oser s'avancer.

Je sursaute : ce gars tout miteux, c'est notre allié ? Il ne ressemble à rien, avec sa moustache. Le type qui le suit n'est pas mieux ; on dirait un clone. Ils se ressemblent tous, ces hommes de main. Je ricane. Sacrée équipe que voilà.

— T'es à la bourre, dit Double Face.

— Désolé, fait le moustachu, tout tremblant. On a eu quelques soucis.

— La chauve-souris ?

— Non, non... les flics. Une bonne femme en uniforme nous a coursés pendant deux bonnes heures. On a eu un mal fou à la semer, la garce. Mais on est là, hein ?

L'autre homme ne dit rien. Je l'observe : il n'a rien de spécial, juste un pauvre type comme un autre. Le premier est trop nerveux, c'est pas normal. La radio dans mon oreille grésille.

— C'est lui ! fait l'Homme-Mystère. Celui derrière !

Un déclic. Je sors mon revolver. Il se passe enfin quelque chose. Batman, déguisé ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Le moustachu pousse un cri de terreur, je m'en fous : je tire. Personne n'est touché, ils se sont écartés au dernier moment, je crie à mes hommes d'ouvrir le feu. Qu'il crève ! Les sacs de coke sont touchés, ils explosent, mais ce n'est pas grave : on en trouvera bien d'autres après cette nuit. Que le sang de Batman se mêle à la poudre blanche, qu'il la teinte de rouge !

Le Pingouin est parti dans son coin, s'est planqué, le lâche. Double Face se jette derrière un comptoir rempli de bijoux, casse une vitrine pour plus d'effet. Le bruit des balles tirées est assourdissant ; la lumière aveugle tout le monde. Personne ne sait vers qui il tire, c'est la débandade. Où est Batman ? L'odeur de la coke, la poudre dans l'air, que tous respirent, qui leur colle à la peau.

Ça me fiche en rogne. Tous des incompétents, autant qu'ils sont ! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de tirer sur un type sans pouvoir, non ? Tout se brouille autour de moi, lumière et ombre, bruit et silence. Des plantes entourent l'espace : Poison Ivy s'est enfin décidée à intervenir. Un gaz flotte au milieu de la poudre blanche, je le respire, damnation ! Le rire de l'Épouvantail me casse les oreilles. À quoi joue-t-il, ce docteur raté ?

Double Face titube ; il a les poumons emplis de gaz. Devant, derrière, partout, les hommes essaient de s'enfuir, de rester en vie, en vain : s'ils n'ont pas inhalé le gaz hallucinogène de l'Épouvantail mêlé à la coke, les plantes d'Ivy les rattrapent et les étouffent, Croc les happe et les dévore, Clayface s'empare de leur corps. Tant de morts inutiles. Tant de pertes dans le noir, dans la curée.

Je suis le seul à pouvoir arrêter Batman ! Sa vie est à moi, sa mort est mon dû ! À moi seul ! J'apprendrai à ces imbéciles à essayer de me voler, je les maudirai jusqu'au dernier !

— Non ! fait une voix, très loin.

Je lâche mon arme sans avoir tiré. Sur qui ? Pourquoi ?

Tout s'embrouille, plantes, boue, crocs, morceaux de chiffon. Je suis enfin seul. Une main sort du brouillard, me jette sous une table. Elle appartient à un homme que je ne connais pas : moustache, silhouette massive, yeux bleus perdus dans un visage sculpté comme un dieu grec. Il me sourit, je ne comprends pas. Le côté droit de mon visage me brûle.

— Harvey ! je l'entends dire. Tiens le coup !

J'ai envie de sourire, j'ai envie de pleurer, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Qui me chuchote à l'oreille ?

— Double Face, espèce d'idiot ! Tue-le !

J'arrache l'appareil. Il est tout petit, à peine une pierre dans ma main. L'homme me le prend et l'écrase.

— On va s'en sortir, dit-il, sûr de lui.

Et tout disparaît.

_**À suivre...**_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre :** Crimes et tentations

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Fandom : **_Batman_

**Crédits : **_Batman_ est la création de Bob Kane et la propriété de DC Comics (sans parler des dizaines d'auteurs qui ont participé au mythe).

**Avertissements :** UA, **Spoilers** pour « Les valeurs de Matches Malone ».

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Gourmandise**

Le combat fait rage. Ça me donne une de ces pêches ! La faim me tiraille le ventre, mais elle s'apaise au fur et à mesure que je mange. Tout ce que je peux trouver, je le happe dans mes crocs, je le dévore. Même des humains, même des bouts de plante carnivore, un peu de gaz pour parfumer tout ça et de la drogue pour lui donner du goût. Ça me grise ! La voix de Hush me pousse dans mes derniers retranchements, le rire de cet épouvantail en toc me fait bouillir le sang.

Eh, ma jolie, t'en a pas assez de foutre tes plantes sous mes pieds ? Je m'empêtre la queue avec, c'est barbant. Clayface projette de sa merde jusque dans mes yeux, le Pingouin couine dans son trou, Double Face s'interpose entre le Batman et moi. Quelle sale blague ! Il est plus chtarbé que je le pensais. Son bon côté qui s'est réveillé, peut-être ? Il s'écroule tout d'un coup, le type qui est censé être Batman le traîne dans un coin et se barre, nous criant de le poursuivre si nous en avons le cran. Il croit peut-être pouvoir m'échapper ?

À travers le centre commercial, nous le poursuivons. L'Épouvantail cesse de rire : un coup bien placé de Batman l'a jeté au sol, il fait moins l'important maintenant. Poison Ivy lui lance ses plantes mortelles, il les esquive, il est comme le vent, il s'en va et revient. Je tente un coup, raté : il est déjà parti. Le mur derrière lui bouge soudain : Clayface sort de sa cachette et le couvre de boue. Batman se débat, Clayface crie, je me jette sur eux...

Un tube apparaît dans la main de Batman, il le laisse tomber à ses pieds. Je n'ai pas le temps de prévenir Clayface : le verre se brise et un liquide bleu en sort, il se répand, il engloutit le tas de glaise qui se raidit... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est vachement efficace : avec à peine un coup de poing, Clayface se désagrège sur le sol. Un autre de moins.

Batman n'a pas encore regagné le sol que Poison Ivy l'agrippe avec ses lianes, ricane devant lui en posant comme une pute. Elle s'approche, lèvres toutes prêtes. De loin, je vois déjà Batman se faire embrasser par cette garce, son dernier baiser fatal avant de crever dans d'atroces souffrances... C'est qu'on n'aurait pas besoin de moi !

On entend un rire hystérique, une musique de foire, et soudain le sol explose sous Ivy et Batman. Les plantes sombrent dans un trou gigantesque tandis qu'Ivy, assommée par une espèce de gant de boxeur géant, tombe à terre. Je me précipite sur Batman, trop tard : il a disparu. C'est la foire ; le centre commercial est à moitié démoli et moi, je ne trouve rien de mieux que de perdre Batman.

Saleté !

— Où est-ce qu'il est ? je hurle.

Le seul à être encore debout est le Pingouin. Il titube vers moi, indécis, mais s'arrête en voyant que je suis en colère. Bouffe ça, le poulet ! Où t'étais, pendant qu'on se foutait dessus, hein ?

— Il a disparu, dit-il.

— Ça je le sais ! Comment c'est arrivé ? Le plan était parfait !

Le Pingouin me montre le gant géant, les traces de peinture sur le sol et les murs que je n'avais pas remarquées.

— C'est la marque du Joker, tout ça, fait-il morose.

J'explose de rage. Comment ose-t-il, ce clown à la manque ! Batman est notre ennemi, et il se permet de l'aider ? C'est le monde à l'envers !

— Il est fou ou quoi ? je tonne. Aider Batman à s'enfuir !

Le Pingouin me jette un drôle de regard.

— Ben... oui, qu'il est fou.

Je suis sur le point de le croquer tout rond mais une voix dans mon oreille m'en empêche : Hush qui me donne ses instructions. Il n'a pas l'air heureux, et qui le serait dans cette situation ? On y était presque !

— J'ai trouvé où ils étaient, dit-il. J'y vais. Rejoignez-moi.

— Et les autres ? demande le Pingouin, nerveux, sa grosse main sur l'oreille.

— Peu importe.

Je cours, à travers les couloirs déserts de ce satané centre commercial, entre les poteaux qui me barrent la route, traversant au besoin les vitres qui se brisent devant moi. Le verre crisse sous mes pieds. Je n'entends plus le Pingouin : j'ai dû le semer dans ma hâte. La voix de Hush me guide, ma faim se réveille. Je croquerai le Joker tout cru, dussé-je en crever ! On ne se fout pas de ma gueule comme ça !

Pas après pas, l'odeur du maquillage bon marché, la voix de Hush, le bruit d'un corps qu'on traîne, j'arrive dans le parking du centre commercial. Le Joker est là, mais il n'est pas seul : derrière lui, un homme tire un corps dans une voiture. Je ne sais pas qui est qui car je ne les distingue pas bien, mais peu importe : tous les trois mourront sous l'assaut de mes crocs, je le jure. Je n'ai pas assez faim pour trois, mais qu'est-ce qu'un homme de plus face à mon ressentiment ?

— Oh, mais que voilà-t-il pas le lézard ! s'écrie le Joker avec un rictus bien à lui. Tu viens nous remuer de la queue, _amigos_ ?

— La ferme, je grogne. Traître.

— À quoi ? À moi, à toi, aux autres ? Je suis moi, et Batman est à moi. À moi de le tuer, à moi de le sauver, à moi.

— Tu parles comme une mouette, dis-je, dégoûté.

Il éclate de rire, ce clown répugnant. Je grince des dents, il me donne faim.

— Oh, oh, oh ! Un trait d'humour ! Merveilleux, fabuleux ! Je signe !

— Quoi ?

Décidément, il est impossible de comprendre ce fou furieux. Je me mets en garde : il sera toujours temps de l'écouter quand il poussera des cris de douleur, pendant que je le dévorerai tout vif. J'en salive déjà : il doit avoir mauvais goût, mais c'est ma proie, mon dû. Ma vue se brouille, le sang monte dans ma gorge.

Je ne sens la douleur que bien après, trop tard pour que je puisse réagir. Ma poitrine devient lourde ; le sang qui en coule devrait pourtant l'alléger ! Le Joker sursaute, a l'air surpris pour une fois : la preuve qu'il reste un peu humain, quelque part derrière ce masque de rire forcé. Je n'ai pas à me tourner car je sais déjà ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'est pas bien difficile à deviner avec mon flair, vraiment.

Fichue existence. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est survivre pour pouvoir faire payer la monnaie de sa pièce à Hush.

Le rire cassé de Joker me vrille les tympans. Je tombe.

_**À suivre...**_


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre :** Crimes et tentations

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Fandom : **_Batman_

**Crédits : **_Batman_ est la création de Bob Kane et la propriété de DC Comics (sans parler des dizaines d'auteurs qui ont participé au mythe).

**Avertissements :** UA, **Spoilers** pour « Les valeurs de Matches Malone ».

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Paresse**

Un esprit aussi éclairé que le mien n'a guère besoin de se trouver physiquement sur place pour savoir quels sont les tenants et aboutissants d'une situation donnée. Le ciel m'a permis d'obtenir un cerveau hautement évolué, malgré un corps chétif, une enveloppe de chair somme toute dérisoire face aux étalages complexes du mental. Ce serait gâcher que de ne pas en profiter au maximum de ses capacités.

Le ton qu'utilise Hush me fait comprendre que la victoire est proche. Il a décidé d'aller en personne régler le sort de son ennemi juré, Bruce Wayne alias Batman. Notre ennemi commun, la lie de mon existence, en vérité.

Mais revenons au commencement de cette histoire. Cela ne me fera pas de mal : par un récapitulatif minutieux des événements, je serai plus à même de prendre la meilleure décision au vu des détails imprévus qui nous sont tombés dessus.

Hush, de son vrai nom Thomas Elliot, est d'une nature vindicative. J'ai peine à mentionner sa condition, pourtant il faut dire les choses telles qu'elles sont : ce pauvre homme est, malgré tout son génie en ce qui concerne la chirurgie et les complots en tous genres, un détraqué. Cela ne date pas d'hier, d'après les indices que j'ai pu glaner. L'éducation lacunaire de ses parents, les méfaits de la génétique, tout concorda à faire de ce garçon voué à un grand avenir un homme mentalement instable, un monstre à l'apparence humaine.

Et c'est ce monstre qui me soigna, moi Edward Nigma, dont la santé déclinante m'avait cloué au lit. Quel miracle que nous découvrîmes le puits de Lazare ensemble ! Les effets secondaires qui me rendîmes fou ont certes été une épiphanie : car autrement, mon cerveau n'aurait pu rassembler les indices quant à l'identité réelle de Batman. Quelle surprise, quelle joie de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de la même personne que Thomas haïssait !)

Notre plan de vengeance se devait d'être parfait. Obtenir l'aide de nos collègues criminels les plus puissants afin d'acculer Batman dans ses derniers retranchements, lui couper toute chance de fuite et frapper, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe. La victoire devait être simple, sans tache, une formalité. Et pourtant !

Deux trahisons nous prirent par surprise : celle de l'homme que nous avions recruté pour induire Batman en erreur et l'attirer dans notre piège, et le Joker. Je dois admettre que le premier cas fut plus imprévu que le second. Cet homme vulgaire sur qui nous comptions avait la psychologie parfaite pour se faire manipuler ; en outre, l'Épouvantail avait été chargé de le garder en son pouvoir à l'aide de ses drogues. Et le voilà qui s'active à mettre Batman en lieu sûr, le voilà qui défie ouvertement la volonté des maîtres du crime que nous sommes ! Comme le dirait si bien ma vieille tante Hester (paix à son âme !), tout va à vau-l'eau.

Quant au Joker, eh bien ! Il n'est pas dans ma juridiction de tenter d'expliquer l'inexplicable. Les actes de cet homme, s'il est possible encore d'appeler « homme » un tel spécimen de caricature, sont tout simplement impossible à prévoir. Quand tout laisse à penser qu'il vous apprécie, il décide de vous poignarder dans le dos ; une fois qu'on a acquis son ressentiment, il vous prend dans ses bras et vous éructe un discours insensé sur l'amour et les valeurs morales. J'ai été le témoin de bien de ses caprices et je dois avouer que même à présent je ne saisis pas clairement tout le processus qui le fait agir dans un sens ou un autre.

Je scrute l'écran qui se trouve devant moi. Entre les dizaines présentes dans le parking, une seule caméra de surveillance a réchappé au chaos qui a suivi le combat entre Hush et le Joker. De ce fait, l'angle par lequel il m'est permis de les voir n'est pas le meilleur qui soit : je ne peux apercevoir qu'une partie du corps de Hush et un bras du Joker, lequel est horriblement tordu. Il ne semble pas avoir mal, néanmoins. L'homme que nous avions engagé et Batman ont disparu.

— Hush ?

La radio grésille ; je ne sais pas si Hush m'a entendu. Finalement, je perçois sa voix, lointaine et peu amène.

— Quoi ? Je suis occupé !

— Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Batman ?

— Parti, dit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas un problème.

— Comment cela ?

— Il n'est pas en état d'aller bien loin, et l'autre non plus.

— S'ils se sont enfuis...

— Ce n'est pas le moment, ok ? grogne-t-il.

Je le vois se jeter sur le côté pour esquiver une attaque du Joker. La peste soit de ce clown ! Je délaisse l'écran de surveillance pour tenter de découvrir où se trouve notre cible. Cela ne me prend qu'une minute : grâce au système de surveillance du centre commercial, je peux savoir tout ce qui s'y passe tant que les appareils sont encore intacts.

Les deux hommes se trouvent juste à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Notre ancien acolyte tire Batman à lui. C'est assez pathétique, vraiment. Toutefois, s'il continue sans faillir, il se trouvera bientôt hors de portée, et cela est tout simplement impensable. Il me faut agir.

Un seul revolver me suffit pour accomplir cette besogne. Je ne suis pas homme d'action comme mes compagnons, mais il est des situations où un homme se doit de réagir par lui-même afin de s'assurer du succès de ses œuvres.

Les rues sont sombres et sales, une vraie porcherie. Les hommes sont d'un négligé ! Lorsque je serai maître de Gotham aux côtés de Hush, je m'assurerai qu'elles soient nettoyées régulièrement. Je ne peux me permettre d'habiter une ville pleine de crasse.

Je les rattrape bientôt, ces deux êtres misérables. Batman est affalé sur le sol. Grotesque. L'autre homme tremble, me supplie à genoux de l'épargner, qu'il est désolé. Je l'écoute à peine : la plèbe est la plèbe, après tout. Je vide mon chargeur dans sa poitrine, et comme je suis un être prévoyant, je ne me vois pas pris de court quand arrive le tour de Batman : un autre chargeur attend dans ma poche que je l'utilise. Ce que je fais sans tarder, une rafale de balles en plein cœur. Je tâte son pouls : Batman n'est plus. Je me suis débarrassé de cette menace à moi tout seul, moi l'Homme-Mystère, Edward Nigma. L'esprit a vaincu le muscle.

J'ai tué Batman.

Un cri de sirène déchire la nuit, au loin. Je détecte les mouvements de la police par mon oreillette, celle qui me relie à tous les centres de communication existant à Gotham : ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver dans le quartier. Je m'en vais, le cœur léger. Comme si je marchais sur un nuage. La métaphore est faible mais l'effet reste plaisant.

J'ai tué Batman.

_**À suivre...**_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Titre :** Crimes et tentations

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Fandom : **_Batman_

**Crédits : **_Batman_ est la création de Bob Kane et la propriété de DC Comics (sans parler des dizaines d'auteurs qui ont participé au mythe).

**Avertissements :** UA, **Spoilers** pour « Les valeurs de Matches Malone ».

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Orgueil**

Hush est son nom, rime de berceuse et pleurs d'enfants. Sa mère est morte de sa main, son père est mort de sa main, tous orgueil et tous haine. Il les a haïs autant qu'un enfant peut haïr ses parents, il les a maudits autant qu'un homme peut en maudire un autre. Hush, a dit l'Épouvantail en le voyant, tout petit, tout petit, tu n'es pas satisfait, tu désires tout et tu n'as rien. Hush, mon enfant, tu es haine et tu es amertume. Je te lâche, sème ta haine, sème ta discorde.

Hush, a dit Bruce Wayne en le rencontrant pour la première fois, il y a bien longtemps. Hush, nos parents discutent, il ne faut pas les déranger. Allons jouer. Enfant heureux, enfant épanoui, Hush, shush, taisons-nous.

Thomas est son nom, le nom de cet homme qui a sauvé sa mère, le nom de ce docteur. Il est docteur aussi, Hush, docteur et il sauve des vies, et il prend des vies. Hush, Hush, il sauve les mécréants et tue les innocents, Hush, il a tout ce qu'il veut à présent. Et plus de Bruce Wayne pour lui dire, soyons heureux, vivons, vivons.

— Tu es heureux ? lui demande Edward, celui qui a tué Batman, celui qui a tué Bruce.

— Hush, lui dit-il, et il se regarde dans le miroir.

— Oui, lui répond Bruce Wayne.

Le reflet de Bruce Wayne, le costume de Bruce Wayne, la maison de Bruce Wayne. Hush, se dit-il devant la glace, je suis heureux. Vivons, vivons.

Le majordome de Bruce Wayne, à la rue, Hush, tu n'as plus ta place ici. Les affaires de Bruce Wayne, au feu, Hush, ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Il veut la richesse, il veut la reconnaissance, il veut tout, Hush, il veut le monde. Il veut Gotham.

Et il l'aura.

_**À suivre...**_


	9. Epilogue

**Titre :** Crimes et tentations

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Fandom : **_Batman_

**Crédits : **_Batman_ est la création de Bob Kane et la propriété de DC Comics (sans parler des dizaines d'auteurs qui ont participé au mythe).

**Avertissements :** UA, **Spoilers** pour « Les valeurs de Matches Malone ».

* * *

**Épilogue :**

Le sang, ça a un sale goût, ça fait des années que je le répète. J'aime pas me salir les mains avec ; pourtant, des fois, il faut dans ce métier. Hé, patron, tu m'entends ? J'suis désolé. J'ai foiré. Je pensais que t'étais assez fort pour t'en sortir, tu sais, t'es l'Batman, tu sais tout faire et rien ne t'arrête, hein ? T'es le héros, le Big Boss de tous, tu sais ? Moi, j'suis qu'un bandit qui s'vend à la p'tite semaine, de la racaille, hein, pas de quoi risquer sa peau.

Mais c'est c'que t'as fait, hein patron ? Quand j'étais dans la merde, tu m'as sauvé la mise. Tu t'souviens ? J'bossais pour ce fou à lier de Black Mask, juste de la racaille comme ça. Pour sûr, je valais rien. Quand tu l'as arrêté, quand cet immeuble m'est tombé dessus et que j'allais crever comme un rat, t'as bondi pour me sauver, moi la vermine. T'es pas comme les autres, tu sais ? Les flics, ils m'auraient pas aidé. N'empêche, je les comprend, hein : ils ont de la famille, des gens pour qui leur vie vaut bien plus que la mienne. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à offrir à cette putain de société ? Mes pauvres fripes, une boîte d'allumettes, un peu de muscle et rien dans la caboche. C'est tout.

Mais tu sais quoi ? Le rien du tout que j'suis vaut bien assez pour te sauver la mise. Même si t'es dans le caniveau, même si j'suis en train de crever, j'ai pas envie que tu y passes aussi. C'est pas comme ça que tu vas sauver ta ville, hein ? Tu m'avais pas dit que ton destin était de veiller sur Gotham ? Qu'est-ce t'en fais, de ton serment ?

J'tai bien traîné jusqu'ici, je peux bien me lever un peu pour t'amener à l'hosto. Crève pas, hein patron ? Gotham a encore besoin de toi. Moi j'ai rien à lui donner, mais toi, faut qu'tu restes.

Le Joker a bien dit que t'en valais la peine, que tu valais plus que n'importe lequel de ces pitres. Hein, patron ? Faut que tu t'lèves et que tu leur casses la gueule, à ces barges. Faut qu'tu les ramènes. Tu m'avais pas dit que tu me montrerais une ville où y'aurait plus de sales types dans mon genre ?

Hé, patron, j'ai sommeil. Je crois que je vais dormir un peu. Reste là, hein ? Ça va passer. Si tu veux, j'te donne mes allumettes, t'en prendras bien soin, hein ? C'est tout c'que j'ai, c'est la misère, hein ? Alors les perds pas.

Hé, patron, c'est bon, je vais roupiller.

Oublie pas ce bon vieux Matches Malone.

**FIN**


End file.
